Circle You! Circle You!
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Melingkarimu. Burung dalam sangkar. Kapan kau keluar. Saat malam dini hari. Burung jenjang dan penyu tergelincir. Siapa yg ada tepat di belakang?/ Yak. Fic gore pertama aru. Warn keras! Gore. Horor. Vulgar. OOC. No yaoi. Ganti judul.


**Yaaa. Fic pertama aru lagi. Tentang horor dan gore. Oohohoh. Kata Fuyu (sapa tuh), gore bisa jadi guro. Mang bener ya? **

**Ok abaikan. Disclaimer dulu deh. **

**Disclaimer : andai Eyeshield 21 punya saya, maka saya tak akan seterkenal itu karena saia gak bisa gambar sama sekali. Tak jado amefuto, poker dan judi. Ckckck. Tapi yang bener tuh Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.**

**Gore (warn banget)**

**Horor**

**Vulgar**

**OOC **

**Typo**

**No yaoi kok. Hohoho.**

**bahasa semi formal (hm)**

**Buat yang kurang menyukai gore aka darah, dan hantu aka horor, mohon untuk tidak membacanya.**

**Selamat membaca. :DD **

(OnO) (ono) (OnO)

Di malam hari yang sepi. Burung gagak memekik keras. Kelelawar terbang dan bertengger di sebuah pohon besar tua yang memantulkan bayangan menyeramkan di jalan. Suasana menyeramkan mencekam tempat itu. Sebuah sekolah tua tepat berada di tengah kota itu terlihat menyeramkan dan gelap. Karena tak ada satupun penerang. Hanya sinar bulan yang samar – samar mengintip dari balik awan hitam. Seolah mengawasi siapa saja yang lewat di depan sekolah tua itu. Semua orang enggan untuk melewati jalan itu.

Di tempat yang menyeramkan dan mencekam itu, seorang anak bertubuh tinggi dan tegap berjalan penuh keberanian menuju sekolah tua itu. Tersirat kabar bagi orang yang masuk ke dalam sekolah itu, Ia tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari situ. Hal itulah yang membuatnya penasaran hingga berbuat nekad seperti itu.

"_Kagome.. Kagome... Kago no naka tori wa.. Itsu itsu deyaru... yoake no ban ni..._"

Anak itu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Sangat ganjil. Ia mendengar suara dari dalam sekolah itu. Suara nyanyian. Nyanyian yang terdengar sangat pelan namun cukup untuk Ia dengar. Lagu itu terus terdengar. Semakin Ia mendekati, semakin jelas nyanyian itu terdengar.

Dengan didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi, anak itu nekad masuk ke dalam sekolah. Memanjat gerbang karatan dan lapuk itu perlahan. Saat kaki – kaki jenjangnya mendarat di tanah, tubuhnya tiba – tiba merinding tanpa sebab. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada orang sama sekali.

Ia menyalakan senter. Perlahan , Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah itu. Matanya tetap awas melihat sekeliling. Sadar atau tidak, setiap Ia melangkah, nyanyian itu terdengar semakin dekat dan jelas. Ia menelan ludah ketika pintu masuk sekolah itu sudah ada di depannya.

Ragu, Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang kenop pintu yang telah karatan. Usia gedung itu mungkin telah 10 tahun ditinggalkan. Terdengar suara decit ngilu dari pintu yang tak terkunci itu. Anak itu membuka pintu.

Matanya dengan serius menyapu setiap senti gedung itu. Bau misteri mulai tercium saat nyanyian itu semakin terdengar. Anak itu menengadah. Menatap langit – langit gelap yang dipenuhi sarang laba – laba dan lumut.

Tubuhnya kembali merinding. Ia memegang tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Sekilas Ia melihat ada bayangan hitam melesat di sampingnya. Saat Ia menoleh, bayangan itu melesat lagi di depannya. Anak itu menatap lurus ke depan.

Di depan, terdapat sebuah pintu. Ia menengadah lagi dan mengarahkan senter ke sebuah tag ruangan yang ada. Ruang kimia. Dengan menarik nafas kuat, seolah menguatkan hatinya, Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Sangat perlahan.

Anak itu mengarahkan senternya menelusuri dinding. Ruang kimia itu cukup luas. Di pojokan terdapat lemari panjang yang berisi gelas – gelas kimia, tabung reaksi, labu elenmeyer, spirtus, dan bermacam - macam alat lainnya.

Anak itu mengarahkan senternya lagi ke tengah. Dan seketika matanya membesar. Tubuhnya merinding. Apa yang Ia lihat, sama sekali di luar perkiraannya. Dan pasti di luar perkiraan siapapun. Dengan senter masih di tangannya yang gemetar, Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Berniat untuk cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun saat Ia mundur, kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Merasakan adrenalinnya memuncak. Di lantai, darah merembes mengalir di kakinya. Dan Ia mengetahui apa yang baru saja Ia injak saat dengan setengah keberanian dan setengah penasaran mengarahkan senternya ke bawah. Ia menjerit.

"Ta... Tangan?"

Suara pekikan anak itu terdengar menggema. Ia berusaha mengontrol diri dan pikirannya. Berpikir positif. Siapa tau dia salah melihat. Namun daripada Ia kembali melihat ke bawah, lebih baik Ia segera berlari dan keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Anak itu membalikkan badannya. Mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Namun yang Ia rasa, kakinya seolah terpendam ke dalam tanah. Sekuat tenaga Ia mengangkat kakinya, namun tak bergeming sama sekali. Seolah belum habis akalnya, Ia berusaha mencengkeram sisi pintu dan mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga agar dapat bergerak.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kakak... Ayo ikut main..."

Dari ruang kimia yang belum Ia pijaki, terdengar suara tercekik dan tertahan. Anak itu tak sanggup menoleh ke belakang. Sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Ketakutannya memuncak. Ia hanya bisa memekik pilu. Memohon agar dilepaskan.

"Ayo main..." di depannya kini berdiri seorang anak sepantaran anak SD dengan pakaian ala kimono. Dengan kedua tangannya yang kurus, Ia mendorong tubuh anak yang tertubuh tinggi dan besar itu hingga membuat tubuh besar itu terpental ke belakang. Kemudian anak itu terjatuh di tengah – tengah ruang kimia itu.

"_Kagome.. Kagome... Kago no naka tori wa.. Itsu itsu deyaru... yoake no ban ni... Tsuru to kame to subetta... Ushiro no shoumen daare..._"**(1)**

"Hentikan! HENTIKAANNNN!"

Teriakan memilukan itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sedetik kemudian, suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Berganti dengan suara terkikik menyeramkan dari dalam ruangan itu. Dan suasana kembali sepi seperti tak pernah terjadi apa – apa.

(OnO) (ono) (OnO)

"Seorang anak laki – laki menghilang sejak dua hari yang lalu?"

Sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya, anak itu membentangkan koran pagi yang baru saja Ia ambil dari tukang koran keliling. Mata merah itu membaca setiap baris kalimat di koran pagi itu dengan cermat. Dahinya menyernyit. Kejadian janggal?

"Diduga Ia telah _menjadi oni _**(2)** di gedung terkutuk itu. Karena sebelumnya, ada seorang saksi mata yang melihatnya mendekati gedung itu..."

Anak itu memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya. Kalimat itu begitu menarik perhatiannya sekaligus mengganjal pikirannya. Oni? Aneh sekali. Ia berpikir keras apa maksud dari berita itu. Namun tetap saja, otak pintarnya tak dapat menemukan titik terang dari berita itu.

"Hayato, mau sampai kapan kamu membaca koran? Ayo selesaikan sarapanmu." Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum sambil menuangkan kopi untuk suaminya. Anak yang dipanggil Hayato itu hanya mengangguk dan melipat korannya. Memakan sarapannya sambil sesekali melirik foto yang tertera di koran itu. Foto anak yang hilang itu.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya..."

"Akaba! Cepet keluar lu! Udah siang tau!" suara teriakan dan makian terdengar dari gerbang rumahnya. Akaba Hayato, anak pemilik rumah itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Berisik sekali sahabatnya itu di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Akaba menyampirkan strap tasnya di bahu dan berpamitan pada ibunya. Tak lupa Ia memasukkan koran yang menjadi teka tekinya ke dalam tas dan beranjak keluar rumah menemui sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sudah mengomel.

"Fuu.. Berisik, Koutarou. Suaramu itu sangat fals." Akaba dengan cuek berjalan mendahului Koutarou menuju sekolah. Merasa diacuhkan, Koutarou mengikuti orang yang Ia cap sebagai orang paling tidak smart sedunia itu sambil mengumpat.

"Awas lu. Besok – besok gue gorok lu biar gak bisa ngatain. Huh."

Sesampainya Akaba di sekolahnya, Ia bertemu dengan rekan setimnya dalam amefuto. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Akaba bingung. Raut wajah mereka tak ada yang ceria. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ada apa, Julie? Kenapa semua orang nampaknya begitu murung?" Akaba mendekati sang manajer klubnya, Julie yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Julie menoleh. Ia hanya menggumam pelan.

"Kamu sudah baca koran pagi ini, bukan?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

Julie menghela nafas. Ia menatap sang pemilik mata merah itu setengah tak percaya. Akaba kembali menemukan raut tak wajar pada manajernya ini. Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan koran yang tadi Ia bawa dan membentangkannya.

"Berita mana yang membuat semua orang murung?"

"Kamu tak kenal siapa dia, Akaba?" Julie menunjuk foto yang tadi Ia lihat di bagian kolom korban yang hilang itu. Ia mengangkat bahu. Bukan tak tau. Namun jujur, kali ini Ia sangat lupa siapa orang yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat hari ini.

"Akaba idiot! Itu kan Sakuraba dari Oujo!"

Koutarou mengacungkan sisirnya ke wajah Akaba. Siap – siap memberi semburan _Smart Spit Attack_ yang akhirnya Ia urungkan saat didapati mata sahabat berantemnya terlihat menatap serius gambar itu. Koutarou akhirnya menghela nafas dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Hey, Akaba. Pengen coba ke tempat itu? Penuh misteri lho."

"Tempat itu?" Akaba menatap Koutarou dengan pandangan heran.

"Yep. Gedung sekolah tua legendaris yang sejak 10 tahun yang lalu sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan orang – orang sekitarnya."

"Oh ya gedung itu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sekolah itu angker. Dulu, sebelum gedung itu di tutup, sekolah itu mendapat masalah yang sangat serius. Tapi gue gak tau masalah apa itu. Cuma gara – gara masalah itu, orang – orang gempar. Dan menutup sekolah itu hingga kini."

Akaba mendengarkan penjelasan Koutarou dengan serius. Ia mengangguk menanggapinya. Dan pikirannya kini sedang tertuju pada misteri gedung sekolah tua itu. Dengan tak sabar, Akaba menunggu bel pulang untuk segera mencari tahu berita itu.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat, Akaba menarik strap tasnya dan beranjak menuju lab komputer yang dibuka hingga pukul 8 malam. Koutarou hanya mengangkat bahu saat Julie menyiku tangan Koutarou dan bertanya ada apa dengan Akaba yang tumben – tumbenan langsung melesat begitu saja tanpa pamit pada mereka berdua.

"Gedung sekolah itu... " Pertama Akaba mencari foto – foto sekolah itu. Mulai dari halaman, gerbang, kelas, dan ruang – ruang lainnya.

Setelah agak lama Akaba mencari foto, Ia berlanjut mencari sejarah dan kasus 10 tahun yang lalu. Keningnya menyernyit membaca setiap kalimat yang Ia dapat di banyak situs yang membahas tentang kasus itu.

"Apa ini... 10 tahun yang lalu... percobaan..."

Perkataan Akaba terhenti. Ia berhenti bergerak saat merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya. Akaba menoleh. Tak ada siapa – siapa. Sunyi. Ruang lab komputer luas itu hanya terisi puluhan unit komputer yang berjejer rapi. Di sana hanya ada dirinya. Koutarou dan Julie sudah pulang. Begitupun anak – anak yang lain. Namun Akaba yakin bahwa tadi ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mungkin perasaanku..."

"_Kagome.. Kagome... Kago no naka tori wa.. Itsu itsu deyaru... yoake no ban ni..._"

Akaba refleks berdiri. Mata merahnya membesar. Kaget dan tak mengerti menyelimuti pikirannya. Baru saja Ia ingin bertanya, lampu lab itu mati. Tidak, tidak hanya lab. Seluruh lampu sekolah mati. Hingga Akaba tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan.

"Apa – apaan ini?"

"Hihihihihhihi... Kakak, ayo kita main." Suara anak kecil terdengar lagi. Ya. Suara itu adalah salah satu dari suara yang Ia dengar tadi. Suara anak – anak menyanyi. Dan kumpulan anak – anak yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Ia melihat itu sebelum lampu padam.

"Apa yang..."

"Kakak... Kami hanya ingin main. Kalau kakak gak mau, terpaksa kami harus memaksa kakak..." suara yang lain terdengar. Seiring dengan terdengarnya suara itu, tubuh Akaba serasa ada yang menarik ke belakang. Bukan satu tangan. Namun 6 pasang tangan yang Akaba rasa adalah tangan anak – anak.

"Tidak! Lepas!"

"Kakak..."

"Ukh.. AARRGHH..."

Terdengar suara berdentum. Kemudian sunyi. Dan lampu ruang lab itu kembali menyala secara misterius. Tanpa seorangpun. Hanya meninggalkan bercak darah di kursi yang tadi dipakai Akaba. Namun sayangnya kursi berbahan beludru itu berwarna hitam. Hingga tak seorangpun yang tau, ada sesuatu yang janggal di ruang itu.

(OnO) (ono) (OnO)

"Sena, coba kamu baca berita ini. Lagi – lagi orang hilang." Riku menyerahkan korannya pada Sena yang duduk di depannya. Riku memang berniat ke rumah Sena hanya untuk berdiskusi tentang kasus hilangnya anak berturut – turut itu.

"Hieeee... Ini kan Akaba – san." Selesai membaca, Sena menatap Riku yang mengangguk serius menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kita harus selidiki. Ini sangat aneh. Sangat sangat..." Riku menghentikan ucapannya. Air mukanya berubah menegang. Sena hanya menatap Riku dengan keringat mengucur dari keningnya. Sena memang lebih penakut dari Riku. Namun tetap saja, semua orang yang baru saja mengatakan soal gedung itu pasti bergidik.

"Kita harus. Malam ini juga."

"HIEEEE... GAK MAUU..."

"Harus, Sena. Atau kamu mau semua kawanmu hilang? Pertama Kakei. Kedua Shin. Ketiga Sakuraba. Keempat Akaba. Apa kamu mau terus terjadi?"

Sena menggeleng. Meski hatinya berkata Ia harus menyelamatkan semua teman – temannya, namun nyalinya terus ciut saat tau keangkeran gedung itu. Riku menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Sena agar ikut berdiri.

"Ayo Sena. Malam ini!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Meskipun menjerit, akhirnya Sena pasrah. Ia mengangguk pelan saat Riku dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa jika mereka bertemu dengan hal yang aneh, mereka akan langsung lari dengan kecepatan yang mereka banggakan.

Malam hari tiba. Saatnya Sena dan Riku menjalankan aksinya. Riku mengendap – endap mendekati gerbang besar nan tinggi itu. Ia mengangguk memberi tanda pada Sena yang artinya aman. Riku kemudian melompat dan mencengkeram jeruji gerbang. Ia memanjat dengan mudah karena telah terbiasa melakukannya.

Saat kakinya mendarat di seberang, Riku mendadak merinding. Ia mengelus tengkuknya dan menggelengkan kepala. Menguatkan hatinya. Ia kemudian melempar tali agar Sena yang memang paling tidak bisa olahraga itu dengan sedikit lebih mudah memanjat gerbang itu.

Sesampainya Sena di halaman sekolah itu, Ia terpaku. Mendapati suasana gelap dan aura angker menyelimuti gedung itu. Ia menelan ludah. Keringatnya mengalir menuju dagunya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Apakah rencananya ini benar atau tidak? Sena menarik lengan baju Riku, menggeleng. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang dalam. Bibirnya bergetar.

Riku hanya menghela nafas. Lalu menggeleng. Mereka sudah sejauh ini. Dan tak mungkin mereka menarik kakinya kembali pulang ke rumah tanpa apa – apa. Riku segera berjalan perlahan diikuti Sena yang masih mencengkeram lengan baju Riku kuat.

Riku membuka pintu menuju dalam gedung itu. Konsentrasinya tertuju pada sesuatu yang Ia hadapi di depan. Tanpa tau Sena sudah beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang. Merasakan ada mata yang mengawasi mereka sejak mereka tiba di sekolah itu.

Riku mulai masuk. Sena tanpa sadar melepas cengkeramannya saat Ia melihat ada seorang anak yang berlari dan terjatuh di lapangan. Dengan kebaikan hati seorang Sena, Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah anak itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Ah? Kakak baik sekali." Anak itu menengadah menatap Sena yang mengulurkan tangannya, memberi bantuan untuk berdiri. Sena hanya tersenyum meski dalam hatinya, Ia sangat takut melihat anak itu.

Anak itu memakai kimono berwarna biru tua dan sandal bakiak khas jepang. Yang membuat Sena merinding adalah perban yang melilit kepala anak itu hingga mata kirinya. Tatapan anak itu kosong. Begitulah yang Sena lihat saat bulan memantulkan cahayanya dan masuk menerangi lapangan itu.

"Kakak mau apa ke sini? Mau main bersama kami ya?" anak itu berdiri di depan Sena yang masih berjongkok. Sena menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau kakak gak mau main, terpaksa kami paksa kakak untuk ikut." Anak itu menyeringai. Semakin lama seringaiannya semakin lebar. Matanya berubah jadi merah menyeramkan. Sena kaget dan secepat cahaya Ia berlari ke tempat yang salah. Gedung sekolah itu.

Sementara itu Riku masih menatap lurus ke depan. Dibukanya satu persatu ruangan yang tak terkunci. Namun Riku harus mendengus kecewa karena tak menemukan apapun. Hingga tiba Ia di sebuah pintu yang terlihat bercorak hitam. Bukan. Itu bukan corak. Setelah Riku perhatikan, pintu itu adalah pintu biasa. Namun yang aneh adalah noda hitam yang silang menyilang dan abstrak itu.

"Ini... darah?" Riku menelusuri pintu itu dengan tangannya. Merasakan adanya keganjalan di ruangan ini. Kemudian dengan menahan nafas, Riku membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tak ada apa – apa. Itulah yang Riku katakan saat Ia masuk ke dalam. Namun saat Ia telah berada di tengah ruangan itu, pintu tertutup dengan suara keras. Riku berlari ke pintu itu dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Namun pintu itu tak bergeming. Seolah telah disegel dari luar.

"Kak... Kakak mau main bersama kami?" suara anak – anak terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Riku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapati beberapa bayangan kecil sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Karena ruangan itu begitu gelap, Riku tak dapat melihat wajah maupun berapa orang yang sedang berada di sana.

"Riku... Rikuu... Kamu dimana?" Sena berjalan perlahan menelusuri lorong gelap itu. Ia mencengkeram tangannya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sedari tadi bergetar hebat. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Apalagi Ia sama sekali tak menemukan Riku dimanapun.

Sinar bulan purnama kembali memantulkan sinarnya ke gedung sekolah itu. Hingga Riku dapat melihat siapa dan berapa orang yang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Riku terkesiap. Ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga tubuhnya membentur pintu pelan.

"Sa.. Sakuraba? Ka.. Kakei? A... Akaba? S... Shin?" Mata Riku membesar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Aliran darahnya mengalir sangat deras. Kakinya lemas seketika. Ia menatap tak percaya, bahkan tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya, orang – orang yang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu.

Empat orang anak sedang berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Masing – masing memakai kimono dengan warna yang berbeda. Sesuai dengan warna rambut mereka. Ya. Biru, hitam, kuning dan merah. Perban membalut bagian tubuh mereka. Dan Riku mencium bau anyir darah yang begitu kental di ruangan ini.

"Oh! Shit!" Riku mengumpat saat bulan benar – benar membuat ruangan itu terang.

Masing – masing dari keempat orang itu memiliki wajah yang sama seperti yang Ia kenal. Sangat Ia kenal. Bahkan nama mereka sedang memenuhi koran beberapa hari ini. Tidak. Tidak wajah yang sama. Namun KEPALA YANG SAMA!

Darah segar masih mengalir dari leher keempat anak itu dengan jahitan silang menyilang di leher mereka agar kepala itu tak lepas dari tubuhnya. Mereka menyeringai menyeramkan ke arah Riku yang semakin pucat. Anak yang memakai kimono biru tua itu membenarkan kepalanya. Matanya tak memiliki cahaya kehidupan. Bahkan jika dilihat baik – baik, mata itu menyiratkan kesakitan dan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Riku menutup mulutnya. Berusaha menahan gejolak perutnya yang siap untuk meledak saat itu juga. Airmatanya mengalir deras melihat pemandangan mengenaskan itu. Dan akal sehatnya memberi sinyal untuk cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun tiba – tiba saja Riku merasakan ada sesuatu yang melilit lehernya. Ia menjerit tertahan. Merasakan oksigen tak dapat masuk ke dalam paru – parunya karena benda itu begitu kuat melilitnya. Ia berusaha menyisipkan jarinya ke lingkaran yang melilitnya dan menariknya agar ada ruang untuknya bernafas. Namun bukannya dapat bernafas, justru lilitan itu semakin keras dan terasa sangat tajam. Hingga jari – jarinya yang Ia gunakan untuk menahan lilitan itu teriris dalam. Riku meringis dan menggigit bibirnya. Merasakan darah mengalir dari jarinya hingga ke siku dan menetes ke lantai.

"A... Apha.. ini... Aarrggh." Semakin Riku berontak, semakin kuat pula benda itu mencekek lehernya. Bahkan Ia sudah tak merasakan lagi jarinya berada di tempatnya. Darah semakin mengalir dari jari – jarinya yang telah terputus akibat cekikan benda yang sangat tajam itu. Riku melolong keras. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"RIKU!" mendengar lolongan Riku, Sena segera berlari ke arah suara itu dan kakinya terhenti di ruang Kimia. Sena menggedor pintu. Pintu itu tak bergeming sama sekali. Sena terus meneriakkan nama Riku. Namun tak ada sahutan di sana. Yang dapat Ia dengar adalah rintihan dan jeritan Riku yang sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

Riku masih bisa melihat. Dan dilihatnya pemandangan menakutkan berupa sosok teman – temannya, bukan, bukan sosok. Namun hanya kepala mereka saja yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak – anak itu. Mereka mengelilingi Riku yang masih berusaha memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru – parunya. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan mulai mengitari Riku yang berada di tengah – tengah mereka.

"_Kagome.. Kagome... Kago no naka tori wa.. Itsu itsu deyaru... yoake no ban ni... Tsuru to kame to subetta... Ushiro no shoumen daare..._"

Riku terkesiap. Merasa semua mata mengerikan itu menatapnya tajam. Karena darahnya terus mengalir lewat jarinya, Riku mulai kehabisan darah. Matanya mulai tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, buram. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ia terbatuk hebat. Dan ambruk dengan posisi berlutut.

"Ayo jawab, Kak." Suara salah seorang anak di samping Riku terdengar serak dan mengerikan. Seolah memaksa orang yang berada di tengah itu untuk menjawab.

"Ekh... S... Shin?"

Dengan susah payah, Riku menjawab. Meski Ia sangat ragu dengan nama yang Ia sebutkan. Shin? Itu bukan Shin! Sama sekali bukan! Hanya... Hanya kepalanya saja yang... yang kini menempel. Menyatu dengan tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Ah, kakak salah! Kakak salah!"

Anak yang berada tepat di belakang Riku berteriak gembira. Seolah menemukan celah untuk meminta hadiah atas kesalahannya. Riku menggeleng keras. Kini suaranya sama sekali tak dapat keluar. Benda yang melilitnya itu kini mulai mengiris perlahan lehernya. Riku semakin terbatuk hebat.

Di luar sana, Sena masih menjerit menggedor pintu. Airmatanya mengalir deras mendapati teman masa kecilnya berada di ruang itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa – apa. Ia khawatir dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada Riku. Sekuat tenaga Ia menendang pintu itu. Namun tetap tak bergeming.

"RIKUUU!" dengan penuh emosi dan ketakutan, Sena menjerit memanggil sang pemilik nama yang kini berada di dalam sana. Tak jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia akhirnya menarik nafas berat. Berusaha berpikir bagaimana cara membuka pintu itu.

Sedangkan di dalam sana, Riku masih berlutut dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Oksigen telah sulit untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan darah terus membanjiri lantai hingga membentuk seperti lautan darah. Anak – anak itu semakin mendekati Riku yang tak berdaya dengan tangan disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Riku! Tunggulah! Pintu ini pasti kudobrak!" Sena mundur hingga lebih dari 3 meter. Dengan memasang ancang – ancang dan menguatkan hatinya, Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pintu itu. Mendobrak dengan tenaga penuh adalah satu – satunya jalan yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sena.

BRAKK

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan terlihatlah pemandangan mengerikan tepat di depannya. Entah mengapa sinar bulan dengan setia memantulkan cahayanya hingga ruangan itu tetap terang meski tanpa lampu sekalipun. Sena menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Bau darah sangat tajam menusuk hidungnya.

"A.. Apa yang... RIKUU!" saat menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Riku, kaki Sena seolah lemas seketika. Ia terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Masih tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Dan sangat tidak mempercayai penglihatannya melihat keempat anak – anak dengan kepala orang yang sangat Ia kenal.

"Kakak kalah! Hadiahnya buat aku!" suara menyeramkan itu keluar dari entah bagian mana anak yang memakai kimono hitam. Sena terperanjat. Jantungnya seolah berhenti seketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Anak yang memakai kimono hitam berkepala Shin itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi. Masih berdiri di belakang Riku. Sena yang berada di depannya sangat jelas melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat Ia ingin berteriak, Ia merasa mulutnya telah terkunci rapat oleh gembok yang tak terlihat.

Sesuatu yang dipegang anak itu memantulkan cahaya bulan ke mata Sena. Ya. Sena tau apa yang dipegang anak itu. Sebuah pisau raksasa. Mungkin jika digambarkan, pisau itu panjangnya sesiku orang orang dewasa. Namun dengan ringannya anak itu mengangkat pisau itu tinggi – tinggi.

ZREETT

Dalam sekali tebasan tangan kurus dan kecil itu, Riku ambruk dengan kepala terlepas dari tulangnya, bahkan dari tubuhnya. Darah muncrat hingga satu meter dan membanjiri lantai tersebut. Tawa terkikih menyeramkan terdengar dari anak – anak itu. Mereka kembali mengitari tubuh tanpa kepala Riku yang bersimbah darah.

Sena menjerit sejadi – jadinya saat Ia merasa telah dapat menjerit. Atau mungkin karena kaget yang tak terkira, Sena memaksa kerongkongannya untuk berteriak keras saat melihat kepala Riku berguling ke arahnya. Sena sungguh tak sanggup. Tak sanggup melihat kepala itu. Matanya menyalang. Kengerian begitu nyata terlukis di mata dan wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan darah juga mengalir dari sana.

"Kakak... Mau kuberitahukan sesuatu?" suara dari wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Shin terdengar. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban, tiba – tiba saat matanya mengerjap, Sena merasa telah berada di tempat lain.

"I.. Ini..."

Ruang Kimia. Sena dapat mengenali ruangan itu karena banyak peralatan kimia tersimpan di rak. Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah enam orang dewasa berpakaian jas putih panjang ala dokter, memakai sarung tangan karet dan memakai masker. Sena kaget. Keenam orang itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Mereka membawa seorang anak yang matanya tertutup kain.

"Nak, ayo kita main _Kagome Kagome_**(3)**" salah seorang dari orang dewasa itu mengelus rambut anak itu. Dibimbingnya anak itu agar duduk bersimpuh di tengah ruangan dan orang – orang dewasa itu mulai mengelilinginya.

"Tapi aku belum mengenal kalian semua." Suara tinggi khas anak kecil terdengar. Sena menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya...

"Tidak apa – apa." Orang – orang dewasa mulai mengitari anak kecil itu. Tanpa saling bergandengan tangan karena ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan di balik jubah putih mereka. Sena menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat apa yang sedang mereka sembunyikan.

"_Kagome.. Kagome... Kago no naka tori wa.. Itsu itsu deyaru... yoake no ban ni... Tsuru to kame to subetta... Ushiro no shoumen daare..._"

"KYAAAA..."

Anak itu menangis dan menjerit pilu. Meski tak terlihat airmatanya karena tertutup kain, Sena tau anak itu menangis. Terdengar dari isakannya yang membuat Sena bergidik. Anak itu sebenarnya telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Karena teman – temannya pun mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya kini.

ZREETT

Tepat di belakang anak itu, seorang di antara orang berjubah putih dan bermasker itu menghunuskan pisau besarnya ke arah leher anak itu. Dan tepat seperti yang dilihat Sena pada Riku, kepala anak itu terguling menjauhi tubuhnya. Darah membuncah dari leher anak itu dan menodai jubah putih mereka. Namun mereka tak menghiraukannya.

"Dengan begini, kita dapatkan lagi satu otak untuk percobaan." Seru salah satu dari mereka sambil mengangkat kepala anak yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Penutup matanya sudah terlepas. Memperlihatkan mata ketakutan dan kengerian seorang anak kecil. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan airmata membasahi mata dan pipinya.

Sena menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Serasa dihantam benda keras, jiwanya terguncang hebat. Sena tak pernah berpikir bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bola matanya bergerak cepat. Menggambarkan bahwa jiwa dan raganya telah terganggu sepenuhnya.

Salah seorang dari pria berjubah putih itu mulai meletakkan kepala anak malang itu di atas meja. Mereka sudah bersiap dengan peralatan – peralatan bedahnya. Meski Sena tak dapat merasakan penciumannya bekerja dengan baik, namun Ia yakin bahwa bau darah begitu kental di ruang itu.

Pria pertama dengan hati – hati memotong rambut anak itu dengan alat cukur rambut. Setelah selesai, pria kedua mulai menyayat kulit kepala anak itu perlahan hingga tentu saja darah mengalir membanjiri meja dan tangan orang itu. Suasana begitu sepi. Sena hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Entah karena takut yang sudah diubun – ubun, atau mungkin jiwa dan hatinya sudah tak di tempat lagi.

Kemudian orang ketiga mulai membuka tulang tengkorak dengan semacam gergaji kecil dan bor. Dibantu oleh orang keempat, tulang tengkorak itu dibelah menjadi dua bagian hingga memperlihatkan isi keseluruhan dari tengkorak tersebut.

"Kakak lihat? Itulah sebabnya kami masih mencari kepala kami." Suara anak berkimono hitam itu terdengar entah darimana. Sena hanya terdiam menyaksikan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari apapun yang Ia lihat.

Proses selanjutnya, seperti yang dipikirkan Sena. Mereka mengeluarkan isinya dengan hati – hati. Orang kelima memasukkan otak itu ke dalam sebuah kotak berisi es dan formalin. Setelah selesai, mereka memasukkan bangkai tengkorak beserta tubuh anak malang itu ke dalam karung dan membawanya entah kemana. Sedangkan sisanya membersihkan ruangan tersebut dengan disinfektan.

Sena merasa kepalanya pusing sekali. Dan begitu sekali matanya mengerjap, suasana kembali seperti sedia kala. Di ruang kimia lapuk di sebuah gedung sekolah tua. Dengan beberapa anak berkimono dan berkepala sahabat – sahabatnya. Darah masih terlihat mengalir dari bekas jahitan silang menyilang di leher mereka semua.

"Aku... Aku..." mata Sena seperti sudah kehilangan jiwanya. Kosong dan gelap. Tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Kini Ia hanya dapat duduk tak bergerak menyender dinding.

Keempat anak itu mengelilingin Sena yang tak bereaksi. Mereka saling tatap. Kemudian menyatukan tangan mereka dan mulai berputar dengan Sena berada di tengah mereka. Saat nyanyian mereka berhenti, saatnya Sena harus menebak siapa yang berada di belakangnya. Dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, Sena menjawab.

"Kakei-kun..."

Keempat anak itu saling memandang. Kemudian melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Sena di tengah ruang yang menyimpan sejuta peristiwa yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun. Kecuali sang korban, pelaku dan Sena.

Suasana kembali sepi. Pantulan cahaya bulan mulai tertutup awan hitam hingga menyebabkan gedung itu kembali gelap. Sena berjalan terseok seperti mayat hidup keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan jasad teman semasa kecilnya seorang diri di sana.

(OnO) (ono) (OnO)

Sena berjalan ke sekolahnya tetap dengan tatapan seperti kemarin malam. Tanpa gairah. Tanpa ada cahaya semangat hidup sama sekali. Sebelum sampai ke sekolahnya, Sena sengaja berjalan melewati gedung sekolah tua itu. Meski masih pagi, aura sekolah itu tetap angker dan menyeramkan.

Tanpa sadar, Sena menggenggam jeruji gerbang itu perlahan. Masih kuat diingatannya Riku yang menjadi teman sejak kecilnya itu berakhir dengan sangat mengenaskan. Juga keempat teman – temannya sesama pecinta amefuto itu.

Di pergelangan tangan Sena, terbalut perban putih yang cukup tebal. Ia tersenyum hambar. Hasil jerih payahnya membuat karya di pergelangan tangannya dengan silet ternyata tak cukup untuk membuatnya mati cepat.

Sena merasa sudah tak punya gairah untuk hidup. Jiwanya seolah tertelan malam itu. Kini Ia merasa seperti mayat hidup sungguhan.

"Kakak, kami kekurangan anggota untuk bermain."

Sena menengadah. Mendapati anak kecil berkimono yang kepalanya diperban hingga mata itu berdiri di atas gerbang. Anak itu menggenggam sebuah bambu panjang. Sena menatap anak itu tanpa ekspresi. Seperti tak tertarik atau takut sama sekali.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bergabunglah dengan kami. Kami kekurangan satu orang lagi."

Sena menyeringai lebar mengerikan. Matanya berubah lebih gelap. Ia mengangguk cepat. Masih menengadah menatap anak itu penuh minat yang ganjal.

Anak itu berdiri dengan bambu masih di tangan. Dengan sekali lemparan, bambu yang ujungnya runcing itu menancap ke mulut Sena. Masuk ke kerongkongannya dan menembus punggungnya. Sena masih menyeringai tipis. Darah mengalir dari mulut dan punggungnya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh kecil itu akhirnya ambruk.

"Ayo, kak. Kita main. Karena kakak terakhir yang masuk permainan ini, kakak yang jadi _oni_ ya..."

Hingga kini, suara anak – anak masih terdengar dari gedung tua itu. Masih mencari teman untuk membuat lebih banyak kelompok bermain. Tawa mereka yang serak dan menyeramkan seringkali terdengar saat bulan purnama datang. Sampai kapanpun, mereka akan tetap bermain. Karena mereka anak – anak.

(OnO) (ono) (OnO)

(1) Kagome kagome, burung dalam sangkar

Kapan kapan kau keluar? Saat malam dini hari

Burung jenjang dan penyu tergelincir

Siapa yang ada tepat di belakang?

(2) Istilah untuk anak yang berjaga di tengah lingkaran dan harus menebak siapa yang berada di belakangnya. Namun oni disini juga dapat berupa setan. Bisa dicari di wikipedia. :D

(3) Permainan anak – anak di Jepang yang dimainkan sekelompok anak – anak sambil berjalan bergandengan tangan melingkari seorang anak yang duduk mendekam di tengah lingkaran sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika lagu selesai, anak itu harus menebak nama anak yang persis berada di belakangnya. Anak yang namanya berhasil ditebak mendapat giliran berjaga. Umumnya beranggotakan 5 – 6 orang.

**A/N : Kagome banyak memiliki arti tergantung kanjinya. Namun author nulis Kagome dengan mengambil kanji yang berarti tempat hukuman mati yang dikelilingi pagar bambu.**

**Ok. Gaje ya endingnya. Yep. Sangat. Abis authornya udah mulai sableng aka kehabisan ide. Huhuhu. Maaf ya aneh. T_T**

**Gimana menurut kalian fic gore pertamaku? Eh bukan pertama sih. Cuma fic gore yang paling pertama sudah saia delete dengan suatu alasan. DD:**

**Gara – gara nulis fic ini, author jadi surgery holic! Nyari info tentang pembedahan tengkorak kepala. Yap. Awalnya pendeskripsian dari orang dewasa itu gak begitu. Tapi karena pas di tengah jalan laptop saia mati, jadi gak ke save deh. Sambel emang PLN. uhhuhuh**

**Anyway busway... Review dan masukan plis. ( =n=)/**


End file.
